Lost and in Need
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Logan has hit rock bottom. Between his issues at school with bullying, and further problems at home-he's… lost, and looking for a way out. On top of all that, Logan's running himself down and becoming sick with the stomach bug. He meets Kendall; but is the blonde willing to help out someone he barely knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm going to be writing with another awesome writer on here, RyomaEchizenChan! We actually went back and forth with paragraphs for the first chapter, so this is both of our work. I think this story is going to turn out awesome, so I hope you guys like it!**

Sweat trickled down Logan's face as he tossed and turned in bed. He felt smothered and confused-lost, completely and utterly lost. The raven haired boy sat up, looking around the darkness of his room. He needed a second to just think, wrap his mind around what had just happened. There he was, sitting in his room…alone, abandoned, left. They had left him out in the cold, and that's why he was in this mess. How could two grown adults actually do something like that? How could they leave and innocent 15 year old boy; their son? He felt the tears welling up in his eyes but he didn't want to cry. Not for them. Not anymore. Too many nights has he spent crying over the loss of his parents. They left him and they wont return. They only left a short notice.

Logan,  
We need a break from you. We can't cope with you anymore. We hope you understand that we moved to another country and that we can't tell you where this is. Please don't search for us we want our freedom back.  
~ Mum & Dad

How should he understand this? He was 15 for sake! Ever since he could remember, Logan knew he was a mistake in his parents eyes. They hated him, that he took their freedom. They never wanted any children but even though they didn't plan on it, his mother got pregnant with him. He tried everything to please them. He studied hard, sometimes so hard that he collapsed due to lack of sleep. His mother said she loved thin people so he watched what he ate carefully, and kept active as well. Nothing worked. Now he was sitting in the dark and shaking. Tears trickling down his cheeks. It was December and the heat wouldn't work because he couldn't afford the money to pay for it. He didn't have any energy left. He had nothing. More and more tears came and Logan couldn't stifle his sob anymore.

Logan coughed a few times, and then let out a sigh. The whole room echoed. Logan felt trapped by the enormity that surrounded him. He placed his palm onto his clammy forehead to feel that his temperature was clearly higher than normal. Yep. He knew it. Thanks to the lack of sleep, brought on by the tears of abandonment, Logan had been running himself down. He couldn't let this stop him, though. He wasn't giving up, nor would he admit to being sick; though if he were to, he'd not have anyone to tell anyways. He wouldn't let himself believe he was sick.

Logan pulled his old quilt closer to his shivering body. The holes in the fabric let waves of cold air brush up against his skin. He desperately needed a new blanket, and a heater that would work, but no…you need money for things like that. It was bad enough that his parents left him, but that fact that they took all of the money as well was just cruel. Positively evil.

The raven haired boy rolled out of bed and trekked downstairs. He glared at the clock that read 5AM-it was slightly earlier than usual, but Logan figured he should at least get ready for school, instead of wallowing in his self-pity. Logan looked around him. The kitchen he stood in was a mess. The sink over flowed with dirty dishes and the table was covered in boxes and other trash. It was only 5AM…he did had time to clean up…so that's what he did. Logan spent his morning cleaning the whole entire house, when he should have been resting due to the fever he had been running since earlier that morning. Logan left himself only 15 minutes to get dressed, and then was out the door. School was another challenge in itself. Logan dreaded the day ahead of him…he already felt horrible, but now he had to face the bullies school held. Oh joy…

Logan looked up at the school entrance. He didn't want to enter. Maybe he should just ... no. He couldn't leave. Nobody was at home waiting for him. At home he would just sit there and think about his parents and why they left him. He also would rack his brain what he has done to make them leave. Yeah he was blaming himself. No, skipping school was not a good idea. Slowly he made his way into the classroom and sat down at his place. No one was there just him. It was just too early. Logan thought about a way how he could avoid the bullies, but did he really want to avoid them? Maybe the pain would help against the pain he felt deep down his heart. Maybe he deserved to get beaten up.

Logan pulled his chemistry book out and tried to focus. There was just one problem. He couldn't focus. His mind was clouded with heavy and dark thoughts and the letters were blurry. He tried to read the first paragraph but that made his nausea more present. He closed his book and took a deep breath. Maybe it would pass... Maybe it was just a little cramp ... no it wasn't a cramp and it didn't pass. Logan felt the tears well up the second time this day. No he didn't want to cry like a baby in the classroom and he definitelly didn't want to throw up in school. He wimpered softly and begged that the bile he was feeling rising in the back of his throat would get back down.

Logan felt the bile rise further and further. No…this wasn't actually happening. He couldn't vomit in school, that'd just ruin his life. It'd give those awful bullies more of a reason to beat him up and tease him daily. Logan shot up from his seat, grabbing his backpack, and dashing to the door, smacking it open and running down the empty halls to get to the bathroom. His sneakers scuffed against the tiled floor as he ran. He just kept running. For some reason, the bathroom seemed even more far from class than usual. He panted as he swung the door open and stumbled over to a stall. He entered the little box in the back of the bathroom, hunching over and breathing heavily. Oh gosh. This was happening—he was going to puke in school.

Logan moaned and dry heaved into the bowl, feeling extremely queasy now. Sweat ran down from his forehead as a headache formed. That wasn't just a headache, but a migraine. The pain seeped through his skull and pounded on the inside, mimicking drums being pounding in his head. Logan gagged, but brought up nothing. Wow. Logan couldn't tell you how pathetic he felt right now. Not only was he still feeling tears coming due to his parents leaving him, but he was also making himself sick. He was just as worthless as he felt right now.

Logan coughed a few times and then spit into the toilet, flushing it before leaving the stall to see a blonde boy entering the bathroom. Logan mentally slapped himself…he should have known school was starting soon and people would start to arrive. The raven haired boy silently wished that he'd be encountering a teen who was one of those 'whatever' people. Ya know; the type of person who really doesn't care about anyone. Logan had been new to the school that year, and it being only December, he barely knew any of the students. Sadly, Logan was face to face with someone who did care…maybe a little too much.  
"You ok? It sounded like you were throwing up in there…" The blonde noticed, "You don't look too good, man."  
"I-I'm f-fine, really…and I just have a cough, I wasn't throwing up." Logan stammered as he picked up his backpack that had been placed on the ground, and left the bathroom.

**How is it so far? Feedback is awesome!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Echizen and I are both so happy that you guys like the story so far! Here is chapter too! :)**

This day was the worst ever. In Chemistry the teacher tortured him with questions. Logan loved chemistry but today he could barely answer. His mind was clouded and he couldn't concentrate. Everyone was staring at him and he felt so weak. On top of that the teacher told him that he was very disappointed in Logan. That hurt. Logan wanted to go home. He felt sick, humiliated by the teacher and he felt like a loser.

Was that the reason? Did his parents left because he couldn't do anything right? He felt the shaking coming back. He had to do better. He had to improve. Maybe his parents would come back if they saw that he was a better son than before? But what if he couldn't improve his personality? Would he be alone forever? The room was spinning. The shaking became worse and worse. Tears stung in his eyes. Why? Why was he such a disappointment to everyone? Why couldn't he be like everyone wanted him to be? His chest convulsed. He had trouble breathing. Damn once again he was making himself sick.

The bile was rising again. No! No, no, no, no, no! Not now! The teacher starred at him and it was making him more nauseous than before.

"Logan?" he yelled.

Logan couldn't bear this tension anymore. He grabbed his back and stormed out of the classroom. He heard his teacher yell at him to come back but Logan couldn't. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He knew that he gave the bullies a reason to beat him up with this escape but right now he doesn't care. He didn't want to cry in the classroom. He didn't want to throw up in front of everyone. Why was the damn toilet that far away? Logan felt so helpless and alone.

Logan made his way to the stall and stood in there. The walls felt like they were closing in on him…he felt smothered and suffocated in there, which wasn't helping how queasy he felt. Logan felt the bile rise in his throat like it had far too many times that day. The small shivering boy hunched over the toilet and gagged, still to notice that nothing was coming out. Maybe this was all just in his head…though Logan, being the future doctor he was, knew that he had to be sick. He couldn't shake the fact that his head was pounding and his whole body was shivering, even when he felt as if he were in an oven…you only feel that way when you are sick. Yep, so Logan had to be sick…maybe not throwing up sick, but he was sick. He crossed his fingers, hoping that he wouldn't be 'throwing up sick' since he hated that awful symptom.

"Logan!" The teacher called as he entered the stall.

Logan gulped and flushed the toilet, oh gosh…please…this isn't happening, "Y-yes Mr. D…"

Mr. D…aka the teacher with such a long name, even his best students couldn't remember it, was a middle aged science teacher at Logan's high school. Most people loved him; he was a pretty awesome teacher. Hey, Logan even was a fan of this guy, but not now. Mr. D stood in front of Logan who was dragging his body out of the stall. This teacher was by far the most understanding one at their school, though he didn't tolerate being disrespected.

"Did you think you could just leave class for no reason, Mr. Mitchell?" Mr. D said in a firm voice.

Logan shook his head, "Sorry, i-it won't happen again." Logan mumbled.

Mr. D nodded as the two made their way back to class. Logan was about to sit down when some jock, who sat behind him, pulled his chair away. The small boy fell to the ground pretty hard, causing his stomach to flip and flop violently. Ugh…that made him feel like crap. More tears sprung to Logan's coco brown orbs as he sat on the ground. The whole class laughed at him, while some other kids took pieces of paper, balled it up, and threw it at him. Logan looked up at the jock, and without thinking he spilled out some words, that he knew he's regret.

"Seriously? Back off!" Logan yelled, with a mix of crying.

"Logan!" Mr. D gasped, "That's it…I let you off the hook last time, but now I'm going to ask you to go to the principal's office."

Logan stood up miserably and trekked out of the classroom, knowing that whatever was coming next wouldn't be good.

**Soo...was it good? Haha :P feedback is awesome guys, so feel free to leave us some!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! We've been working almost all day with this story, so here is another update :P **

Logan worried himself as he walked down to the office. He knew he had a lecture waiting for him in there, and that certainly wouldn't help out his headache at all. The raven haired boy entered the big room in front of their school with nervousness. The principal sat at a big desk in a huge swirly chair.

"Hello..." Logan chuckled nervously, "I-I got sent here f-for yelling in class..."

Logan couldn't help but feel the urge to vomit now. He was so scared and anxious from being in the office for the first time, and on top of that, his fever felt like it had risen. Oh gosh...and here comes that lecture... "Why did you yell in class Logan?" the principal asked calmly. Too calmly for Logan's taste. Why can't he just yell at him and it's all done? He wasn't in the mood to discuss at all but he had no other choice. But what should he say? Should he rat that jock out or would he pay back for it later? What was a suitable answer to this? Damn. He had no clue.

"Sir ... I uh ..." Logan stuttered. "Yeah Logan I'm listening?" The principal got a little impatient. "I got angry with a classmate Sir but ... uh ... I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry" Logan mumbled. His stomach acted up again. This was not good. Not at all. This day was really fucked up. Could it get any worse? And Logan knew the answer ... yes of course it could and it would.

"Logan listen ... everyone has a bad day okay? But it doesn't entitle you to take it out on an innocent classmate!" the principal said firmly. Logan gulped. He wasn't feeling good. His eyes wondered around and his mind was calculating how he could escape before he could make a mess. But the principal misinterpret it.

"LOGAN MITCHELL! FOCUS WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he yelled and Logan flinched.

His hand wandered to his stomach and he tried to calm his uneasy stomach down but it didn't work. The principal was furious and he talked to him but Logan couldn't understand him. Everything was blurry and he felt like passing out every moment.

"LOGAN!" the principal yelled again.

Logan sniffled. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't suppress the urge to vomit anymore. Two times nothing happened and now in front of the principal he puked his guts out. All over himself. He was crying. It hurt so much. Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his back rubbing circles.

The Principal said in a soft voice "It's okay Logan ... You should have said something ... shhh ... It's okay ..."

Logan panted and cried. This was really the worst day ever!

"Maybe we should call your parents so they can pick you up and you can go home..." The principal suggested.

Logan felt even worse now...he couldn't tell the principal about his parents...he couldn't tell anyone about his parents...

"Logan?" The principal noticed Logan wondering off into his thoughts.

"Oh...m-my parents are a-away for business, but my grandma lives right a-across the street...I-I can walk..." Logan said.

"Are you sure?" The principal questioned.

"Y-yeah...I should just go and get my backpack, then I'll leave..." Logan replied as he got up and left the office.

Oh gosh. He forgot about the mess he had made all over his shirt...he also forgot that it was time for the students to change classes, and the jock he yelled at was standing by the office. Oh no. Logan tried to hide the disgusting substance that was on his shirt, but it was no use...

"Awwh...did wittle Logan get nervous in the office?" The jock snickered as he pushed Logan.

Logan stood there, with tears welled up in his eyes as the jock grabbed his shirt collar and threw him to the ground. Logan let out a whimper as he was slammed into a locker and then fell to the floor.

"Loser..." The jock teased as he walked off.

Logan scooped up the little amount of energy he had left and made his way back to class. Sadly, Mr. D was still in the room. Why couldn't he just be home already? Logan wanted more than anything to be able to just lie down and relax.

Mr. D looked up at Logan and immediately asked "What happened?"

Logan flinched slightly, "Nothing Mr. D ..." Logan tried to lie but it was getting him nowhere.

"Don't even try to lie! Sit down and tell me what happened! You look horrible!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you ..." Logan mumbled sarcastically.

Slowly Logan sat down and tried to figure out what he should say. "I uhm ... got sick...?" he said softly.

"Yeah I can see that on your shirt Logan; but why? What happened?"

Logan sighed frustrated. "I got sick in the principal's office ... he told me to get my backpack and to go home 'cause I don't feel good ... end of story ..." Logan didn't even dare to look up into Mr. D's eyes but he knew that he wouldn't appreciate his tone.

"Logan ... I let your tone slide because you're sick but next time it will have consequences when you answer to me like that understood, young man?" Mr. D asked firmly and Logan was just able to nod.

"How bad is it?" Mr. D asked more softly and caring this time.

Logan's heart clenched. Why would he care? No one cared about him.

"I want to go home ... feel sick ..." Logan said softly almost broken and then everything got worse.

"I knew you felt bad in the morning! So you have been throwing up!" Kendall exclaimed and Logan's heart nearly stopped beating.

Why ...? Why does this jerk have to tell Mr. D that? This makes his teacher just more disappointed than before!

"What do you mean by that Kendall?" Mr. D asked.

"As I came to school I spilled some coffee on my shirt so I went to the bathroom to clean the mess up and I heard him gagging and coughing loudly and then he came out and as I asked if he was throwing up in there 'cause he looked really sick and he was totally defensive and stormed out ..." Kendall explained.

Mr. D looked thoughtfully at Logan. "Kendall? You and Logan are classmates and I'm not feeling well to just let him go home all by himself could you please accompany him? Just to make sure that nothing happens" Mr. D asked.

"Sure thing Sir" Kendall said and looked at Logan.

Logan felt so worried at this point. How was he going to explain to Kendall about his house? Oh gosh...and how was he going to explain his parents? Logan felt tears come to his eyes as he grabbed his backpack and headed for the door. Kendall shuffled over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Let me help you!" Kendall said quickly.

Logan shook the blonde's hand off of his arm and flinched back, "...'m fine."

Kendall sighed, he only wanted to help. He couldn't not feel bad for Logan...he looked a mess and he clearly was sick. Kendall could tell the smaller boy was running a high fever, just from touching his arm. The two boys headed out of the school and down the street, Logan could feel bile climbing up his throat again. Great...just great...now he was going to throw up in front of Kendall; he didn't need that guy doting over him, like he knew he would if he got sick in front of him. Logan suddenly couldn't hold it anymore. He hunched over and puked all over the sidewalk and himself again. He felt horrid as he stood there, whimpering due to the pain his stomach was in. Kendall put his hand onto Logan's back and rubbed circles on the smaller shivering teen.

"You ok?" Kendall cooed.

"Does it look i-it?" Logan gagged a few more times.

"Come on, we really need to get you home." Kendall said in a soft voice, "Where do you live?"

Logan sniffled a few times. His house was an embarrassment-he couldn't tell Kendall where he lived. His house was a wreck and worst of all; it was in the cheaper part of their town. Logan felt tear spill from his eyes. This was by far one of the worst days of his life.

Logan tried to calm down. What the heck was wrong with him? First nothing came up and now he was vomiting all the time! He didn't answer Kendall but stumbled down the street. Damn ... everything was so blurry ...! He noticed that his fever must be high because he felt weaker by every minute passing. Logan even forgot about Kendall. A loud sob escaped his mouth. The world must really hate him.  
Kendall was shocked as he heard Logan's sob and hurried to catch up with him. Logan tripped and if it wasn't Kendall he would have landed with his face on the pavement.

"Hey Dude ... you have to be mor ... huh? Are ... Are you crying ...? Hey ... Logan ... Shhh ... it's okay ... it's not ... it's not that tragic ... hey ... calm down ..." Kendall stuttered out.

But Logan couldn't stop crying. "Why do they hate me ... Why does everybody hate me...!" he cried.

Kendall was unable to cope with this situation. He couldn't deal with crying people. Suddenly he felt that Logan's body went limp.

"What the ...? Logan? Hey Logan! Wake up buddy! That's not funny!" Kendall yelled.

"Shit!" he cursed and lifted Logan up, "Damn ... you're hot kid ... not in the romantic sense of hot but your body temperature is ... freakin' high dude ..."

As he got no response Kendall was sprinting towards his house. He stormed in and cried for his mum.

"MUM? MUM? I NEED HELP! IT'S VERY URGENT HURRY!"

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you, readers! Everyone seems to like this so far!**

"Kendall?" Mrs. Knight gasped.

"M-mom…t-there is this kid outside…a-and h-he's u-unconscious…" Kendall panted.

Mrs. Knight didn't even have to think, she dashed outside and ran over to where Logan was lying down on the ground, "Oh my!"

Logan was seriously a mess. He lied on the grass with a pale face and vomit trickling out of the side of his mouth. He dry heaved a few times before slowly sitting up to see that everything around him was spinning. His headache increased drastically, and so did the pain in his abdomen.

"Hey ... calm down sweetie ... you're making yourself sick!" Mrs. Knight said and rubbed softly some circles on Logan's back.

He just couldn't stop puking even if he wanted to stop he just couldn't. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. Why couldn't he stop? He knew he was making himself sick! He didn't need some stranger to tell him that.

"'m fine" he managed to croak out.

"Yeah like you are!" Mrs. Knight answered and Logan flinched.

Here tone wasn't mad or something. It was ... caring ...? Why did a stranger care what happened to him? More and more tears were digging their way down his face.

"Kendall bring me a glass of ginger ale please ... this should soothe his stomach a bit"

Logan heard her ordering her son around and 2 minutes later he had a glass of ginger ale in his hand. Even the thought of drinking made him dry heaving again.

"Drink up sweetie ... it helps ... promise!" she said kindly and smiled.

Slowly did Logan finish his glass. He was afraid of drinking too fast so he took small sips and it worked. For the moment at least. It stayed down.

"Thank you for caring ... I won't be a bother any longer ... you are a ... very kind person ... thank you so much ..." Logan whispered just loud enough that Mrs. Knight could hear him.

Then he disappeared down the streets. Logan was running and didn't even dare to look behind him. He was afraid that Kendal would follow him. As he reached his door he unlocked it swung it open and slammed it shut. He was panting heavily. Why couldn't be his parents that caring like Mrs. Knight was? Why? What has he done to them? Or ... wasn't he worth the effort? And then it happened. Logan crashed. His whole world crashed. He cried, lying on the floor. He had a totally and intensive meltdown.

Logan lied there. The only sounds were from his sobs echoing throughout the hall by his door. He gazed at the rug that was torn up, and at the wallpaper that had been ripped off the walls, and were just hanging by the little glue that still remained. It was like an icebox in there…too cold for someone who was as sick as Logan was.

Logan pulled himself into a sitting position and thought about the warming motherly smile of Mrs. Knight. He heard Kendall's caring brotherly voice in his mind. Why couldn't he have a family? It just wasn't fair. Logan slowly used the sides of the walls to pull himself up to be standing again. Logan let out a sigh and could see his breath blowing through the air. It really was freezing in there. The windows were broken and let all the cold air in, along with holes in the wall, and lack of a heater. The small shivering boy trekked through the piles of garbage and boxes that were all over the ground. He coughed and felt his whole chest convulse. Logan hunched over and coughed violently. The dust in his house from not being cleaned well wasn't helping the boy's asthma, not at all. Logan made his way to the staircase to see pictures hanging on the wall near the railing. Pictures of his family…back when Logan was little; before they grew tired of having him around. Logan never was angry about the situation with his parents…he always was sorry about it, or sad about it…maybe even disappointed…never mad, though there is a first time for everything…

Logan felt anger take over his whole body as he lifted his hand to grab a picture. He grasped one in his hand. In little fancy letters it said 'The Mitchell Family~ Love Forever and Always'. Logan remembered when they got that picture. He was only 4…

_"This is such a beautiful picture of us!" Mr. Mitchell grinned._

_"I'm so happy we got the lovely frame for it." Mrs. Mitchell agreed, holding the picture in her hands._

_"Mama, can I hang it up, please?" Logan smiled up at his mother._

_"Sure, Logie." Mrs. Mitchell kissed her son's forehead._

_"I love you mama and daddy." Logan beamed._

_"We love you too Logan…we always will." Mr. Mitchell and Mrs. Mitchell agreed.  
_  
Logan's grip tightened on the frame as more anger rushed through his blood, causing it to curdle with fury. That last part of that memory always made Logan mad. We always will. Damn lies…stupid lies that they fed Logan all of his child years, only to tell him that they just don't love him anymore once he grew older. Logan couldn't even stand looking at that picture. He took it and raised it into the air, staring down at the stairs below him. Without thinking anymore Logan took the frame and smashed it to the ground. Glass shattered along with pieces of Logan's heart. As he watched everything fall apart he felt himself fall apart as well. Logan sat on the stair and rested his head into his hands, sobbing harder than he had that whole day.

"W-why d-did they h-have to l-leave m-me?" Logan whimpered, "W-why?"

Fat warm tears slid down Logan's pale cheeks. He felt his headache come back due to the crying, and of course at this moment he could feel the ginger ale bubbling back up. Logan quickly stood up and bashed through the bathroom door dropping in front of the toilet and expelling the contents of his stomach. He felt his stomach retch as he gagged up stomach acid. It burned his throat and nose as he puking more violently than before. He cried as he did this. The pain was too much; both emotionally and physically.

After flushing the toilet, he stood in front of the mirror. His reflection was ugly. More than that. He looked horrible. He had hollow cheeks, shrunken eyes ... and he was white as a sheet. As more tears were trickling down he felt another feeling rising. Hate. Self-hate to be more exact.

He didn't want to be a baby like that but he was! He was crying for his parents for weeks! He was running himself down but for what? Why did he do this? He has no answer for that. Why didn't he know the answer? WHY?

Logan started hitting the mirror. His eyes were lifeless. He had no power to fight anymore. He was lost. No ... stop. He could fight but he don't wanted to do so anymore. Why should he? There was no reason to fight. There was no one to fight for. Harder and harder were the blows against the mirror. And then it broke. But it wasn't enough. Not even near of enough. He felt sick but he kept hitting the broken mirror. Soon blood was dripping into the sink because the cracks cut his knuckles. The mirror shattered totally and fell down in pieces cutting Logan's arms. Logan didn't feel the pain though. Just the pain inside his heart was evident. Too evident for his taste. He let himself fall into the pile of fragments cutting his legs and knees. He cried silently. Why? Why didn't he feel the pain? Why couldn't the physical pain cover the one in his heart?

More and more sobs came out and also more and more tears were strolling down. Then he heard it. Someone was in the house but ... who would ...?

"LOGAN!" someone yelled

Stop. Not someone. Kendall? Why was he here? What Logan didn't know was that Kendall was sprinting after him but he lost his trace. He asked every neighbor to find out where Logan lived. And now here he was. Another sob escaped Logan's throat and that was the last hint Kendall needed to find him.  
As fast as he could, Kendall ran up the stairs and looked into every room until he found the bathroom. With Logan in there in a pile of mirror fragments. Bleeding very strongly.

"Oh Gosh ... " he whispered in horror.

Kendall had never been so worried in his life. Right in front of him lied a blood covered, sick looking, Logan. The blonde honestly didn't know what to do. His mind went in a hundred different directions as he looked at Logan.

"W-what happened?" Kendall questioned.

Logan couldn't answer. He was practically hyperventilating and was in hysteria of sobs and cried. Kendall had never seen someone so out of it. He didn't know what to do, but all he did know was that he had to get the boy cleaned up. He was clearly losing a lot of blood.

"Come here…" Kendall said in a soft voice, watching Logan scoot over a little, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Logan's crying slowed down as he looked up at Kendall. The taller boy took Logan's arm carefully and observed all of the cuts, and glass. He wasn't sure where to start…he was confused at the same time…how did this happen to Logan?

Kendall cleaned every single cut on Logan's arms, went on at his feet and then cleaned the few cuts on his torso and his face.

"Logan ..." he whispered. Kendall was overwhelmed. What has Logan done? He never saw something like this before.

Logan whimpered at his tone. Kendall was disappointed. Why was he here anyway?

"Logan listen ... some of the cuts are ... very deep you know ... and I know that you don't want to go to the hospital but you have to ... and I'm not gonna discuss about it. I'll phone my mom now and she will take you to the ER meanwhile we gonna talk about what happened. I want to know everything what happened since this morning got it? And again Logan ... I won't hurt you ... I'm here to help you okay? Nothing else ... Please ... believe me ... I won't break your trust ... I know you don't know me that well but ... it helps to talk. You know ... my father left our little family and ... yeah it was like hell for me and I did the same mistake like you ... I became distant to everyone and was a loner ... but then a guy came up to me ... and he was forceful ... at first it was annoying ... but James kept trying and he archived his aim ... I talked to him ... the whole walls I have built up broke and ... it helped you know ... and I want to help you too ... so please ... let me help you okay?" Kendall said softly and Logan just sat there and looked at the floor.

Kendall sighed and phoned his mom and told her where he and Logan were and he also told her that Logan had to go to the ER. Mrs. Knight didn't ask further but promised to be there as soon as possible. Then Kendall heard a soft sob. Logan's shoulders were shaking ... he cried ... again. Kendall rubbed softly some circles on Logan's back and this was it. This little action broke all dams. Logan cried and began to tell Kendall what happened. Maybe just once wouldn't he be left alone?

Kendall and Logan had made their way over to the kitchen. They both sat at the table and Logan vented. He told Kendall about how cruel his parents were, and then how they just left him out in the cold a few days ago. The blonde was right, talking did help a little…it made Logan feel safer, like someone was there for him for the first time. Someone. Just one person-that's all that Logan asked for. Maybe Kendall would be that someone who could help him, but something deep inside worried Logan that Kendall would leave him like the rest.

"T-they left you?" Kendall stuttered, feeling his heart break.

Logan nodded, "B-because they didn't l-love m-me anymore…"

Logan sobbed into his hands.

"I'm so sorry…I…uh…" Kendall wasn't sure what to say. He knew what it felt like to have a family member leave; but both of them? Kendall was lucky enough to have his mom and Katie, Logan had just been completely abandon. On top of it all, he didn't seem to get a break at school either with the bullying.

"T-they d-don't love m-me because I'm w-worthless…a-and a d-disappointment…"

"Logan, don't say that!" Kendall pleaded, "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard."

Logan sniffled a few times, "K-Kendall…"

"Yeah?" Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back.  
"I d-don't feel too good." Logan moaned.

"I know, buddy, you're sick…you feel warmer than you did before." Kendall cooed, placing a palm to Logan's forehead.

Without anything else being said, Logan wrapped his skinny arms around his stomach and hunched over, vomiting all over the kitchen tile. He was left there puking up chunks and stomach acid for what felt like hours. He groaned; it hurt so much, and he was embarrassed as well. Logan looked up with tears in his eyes. Throw up trickled down his face, and the mess was all over his clothes too. Kendall let out a sympathetic sigh and stood up.

"Let me clean you up, Logan." Kendall suggested.

"…'m fine…I-I can clean myself up." Logan tried to get Kendall to believe that.

"No way am I letting you clean yourself up, you clearly are sick and need to take it easy." Kendall replied.

Kendall got a wash cloth from the bathroom, and wet it slightly, squeezing the excess water from it. The taller boy dabbed Logan's chin and cleaned his face.

"Well, I don't think a wash cloth is going to take care of your clothes…I'll get you some new ones…" Kendall said, turning around to trek up Logan's staircase.

Logan felt his heart sink. His closet was practically empty, and it would humiliate him if Kendall realized his money issue. Kendall came back down with a disappointed look on his face.

"Y-you don't have m-much clothes…" Kendall felt even more bad for the small raven haired boy, "I'm going to go back to my place and get you some of mine for you to borrow."

"Kendall, you don't have too…I'm fine like this." Logan answered.

"I'm not going to let you stay in puke covered clothes…besides they clearly aren't warm enough, because you are shivering."  
Kendall didn't allow Logan to say anything else; he left the house and ran back to his room to get clothes. When Kendall got there he searched his draws for warm clothes. We he found a pair of his sweatpants and a big flannel hoodie; he grabbed it and dashed back to Logan house.

"Let me help you get dressed….you look tired."

Logan felt his cheeks flush, "I can dress myself…"

Kendall shook his head, "You're sick."

Logan didn't fight anymore; he was far too tired. Kendall pulled off Logan's vomit stained shirt and threw it to a pile of garbage in the corner of the kitchen. He put the hoodie over Logan's head. Logan took off his dirty pants and threw them to where the shirt was. Kendall handed him the sweatpants, and Logan put those on. The pants wouldn't stay up on Logan's tiny waist, so Kendall had to tie the strings tighter. The clothes Logan had on now swallowed him up…but they were warm, so Logan was thankful for that.

"T-thanks." Logan smiled.

Kendall grinned, "No problem."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Kendall peeked through the window to see his mom standing outside the door with the car running and a first aid kit.

Kendall let his mom in and filled her in briefly, "He's got cuts on both arms and near the arteries he's got deeper cut and they won't stop bleeding. His knees are even worse. There are just deep cuts and yeah ... on his torso and his face are just smaller once so ... nothing to worry about. He keeps puking and can't keep anything down ... he's got a high fever and ... he's far too skinny, mom ... maybe he's ..." Kendall stopped. He didn't want to think that Logan would be THAT sick ... but maybe his parents made him that sick. That would be ... cruel. Just cruel.

"KENDALL!" Mrs. Knight said louder and he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y..Yeah?"

"We have to leave! His fever is 103.9° high! We have to hurry! He can't stand on his own due to the blood loss so help him!"

…and with that she hurried outside shoved the kit in the trunk and sat on the driver's seat. Kendall helped Logan up but ... this was getting them nowhere. Logan swayed and couldn't walk properly so Kendall had no choice but lift him up and carry him bridal style into the car and grabbed a bucket just in case Logan would get sick. Kendall hoped that the puking problem Logan's got was due to an illness and not ... on purpose. He liked Logan somehow ... and he wanted to help him ... but there was a problem. How should he help him?

Logan felt his stomach convulse while riding in the car. He knew the vomiting was from his sickness, but also from all the anxiety he had felt due to his parents leaving. Logan never had a strong stomach, so all of the worrying, mixed with the stomach bug he wasn't treating was obviously the cause to how bad his abdomen felt.

Logan hugged the bucket to his chest and dry heaved into it, feeling his stomach flip and flop. He gagged into the bucket again and felt everything inside his stomach bubble up and out. It tasted and smelled awful…just as bad as he felt at that point.

"Sweetie, do you want me to pull over?" Mrs. Knight questioned.

Logan wasn't able to answer; the bile just kept spewing up. Kendall rubbed circles on Logan's back. He sighed sympathetically and felt so incredibly bad for the smaller raven haired boy. He couldn't believe how bad it must have been for Logan. His parents left him…and now he's terribly sick.

"Shh…shh…shh…" Kendall cooed.

Logan coughed hard feeling more throw up rush out of his mouth. Finally it subsided and Logan was able to look up. Everything was blurry and the car appeared to me spinning. Logan always felt extremely clingy whenever he was sick…and no matter how awkward it felt for him, he desperately needed someone to cling to. Logan hugged Kendall's arm and cried into his shoulder. Kendall just wanted to take the pain away from Logan, but worried it'd be hard…real hard.

**Hope it's good! Echizen and I have been working hard on this chapter all day, so hopefully it came out as good as we want it!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is an update...sorry it's shorter than usual :)**

As they got to the ER Kendall stormed inside and snatched a wheelchair for Logan. Kendall knew that the boy couldn't stand let alone walk inside. Logan kept retching and gaging into the bucket but for once nothing came up.

Mrs. Knight and Kendall helped him into the wheelchair and wheeled him inside. Kendall's mum hurried to the desk and explained the situation. Logan gripped the bucket so strong that all wounds ripped open again.

"Damn it!" he heard Kendall swear and he felt that he wheeled him faster inside. Worry was written all over Kendall's face.

"Mom! His wounds ripped open again! They bleeding like hell!" he yelled on top of his lungs.

He was scared. He didn't know what to do. The last thing Logan heard was Kendall talking to him but he couldn't understand what he was saying and then the darkness came again and engulfed him. Everything went black and Logan felt his body falling.

"LOGAN!" Kendall gasped, feeling tears coming to his eyes. He could see a gray tint in Logan's face.

A nurse quickly ran over to Logan and grabbed the wheelchair, rolling the passed out boy away. Kendall felt more tears rush to his eyes as he watched Logan being taken away from him. Mrs. Knight came over to Kendall and rubbed his back...

"He'll be ok, baby...I promise." Mrs. Knight sighed, hoping that Logan would.

Logan felt darkness surrounding him. He could hear beeping and chit chatting, but he couldn't see anything at all. He tried to move, but his body felt stuck in the position it was in. The raven haired boy finally found the strenght to blink open his eyes. He felt a body wrap itself arounf him with loving arms.

Logan heard crying, and could see Kendall hugging him with all of his strenght, "You're ok!"

Logan's lip began to quiver. He was so confused, and lost at this time. Warm tears slid down his cheeks. He looked around and saw doctors and machines and Mrs. Knight...but what he kept thinking was that Kendall was here. He could have just left...but instead he stayed here waiting for whoever knows how long Logan was out for.

"W-what h-happened..." Logan tried to sit up, but felt nauseated and lightheaded. Kendall helped to support Logan's body up, since he realized that the smaller boy couldn't sit on his own yet.

"Take it easy, buddy." Kendall cooed, propping Logan up with a pillow.

"You lost too much blood because of all the cuts..." Mrs. Knight sighed.

Logan glanced at the gauze all over his body. Some of them were slightly red, and bleeding right through the fabric.

"We probably should change those." The doctor suggested, going to get more gauze, leaving Mrs. Knight, Kendall and Logan in the room.

"W-why d-do I f-feel so woozy?" Logan struggled to say.

"Blood loss does that to your body, sweetie...were just glad you're ok." Mrs. Knight said in a soft voice.

Logan nodded, feeling so bad at this moment. His head spun, and he felt more than queasy now. Yep...definitely signs of blood loss. Logan remembered reading that somewhere in a medical book he had. He also knew he's probably end up on pills soon too that would just add to the horrid side effects.

…**see you in the next chapter!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're writing chapter 7 now, but until then…here is chapter 6! :)**

Soon a nurse came in and checked his vitals.

"Is everything okay with him?" Kendall asked anxiously.

Yeah he doesn't know Logan that good, maybe they weren't close friends yet but he has taken Logan into his heart. He was like a little brother he never had.

"He will recover soon boy. Don't worry too much" she said with a smile, gave Logan some meds that he could sleep without problems and went to the next room.

"I hate sleep-inducing drugs … they make me feel so …" Logan hesitated.

He didn't know how to say it. "… tired? Sleepy?" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah" Logan chuckled softly.

Kendall sat down and took Logan's hand into his. He kept stroking the back of Logan's hand with his thumb. The taller boy reached his hand out to brush the hair out of Logan's face.

"Sleep tight buddy!" Kendall whispered and Logan was within minutes fast asleep.

"Mum? You can go … You've got other things to do right?" Kendall asked but his mother shook her head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. Katie sleeps at her friend's house today, they have a sleepover there and yes I have other things to do but nothing is as important as this young boy here. I couldn't find his parents and they didn't answer the phone as I tried to reach them from Logan's cell so he is alone and I don't appreciate this! No kid should be left alone in the hospital, hell no kid should be alone when he's sick!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"Mum … calm down … don't talk that loud you're gonna wake him up!" he said softly.

Two arms softly embraced his torso and he could smell the decent smell of his mother's perfume.

"It'll be all right Kenny … believe me. He'll be alright soon!" she whispered in his ear and stroke his arm gently.

"I was so scared mom … you haven't seen him there … this hasn't happen accidentally. A mirror can't break like this without force. He must have hit it … more than a few times. Everywhere was blood. His blood … and … and his eyes … were so dark … so lifeless as … as he wanted to die mom … it scared the hell out of me …" all the tension subsided as he told his mother what bothered him.

His heart wasn't that heavy anymore. She kept stroking silently and waited. She weighted up the pros and cons if she should tell him and she decided it was time. He had to know what happened that day.

"Kenny … do you remember the day about 8 month ago as you woke up in the hospital and you couldn't remember what happened the day before?" she asked him softly.

He nodded. "Yeah, why're you asking?"

"Kenny … I have to tell you something … please don't interrupt me and let me finish okay? After that we can discuss the topic okay?" Again he nodded.

"After your father left you've become not only more distant but also more fearless. You've done many dangerous things even though you met James. He tried to convince you that this can't go on. I mean … you drank a lot … and not just beer as you know … I know you don't want to talk about these days but we have to Kendall because you know the pain that Logan feels. You know the anger and now you have to understand where the risks are that you can prevent the dangerous situations. So, back to your story honey. James tried to convince you but you didn't listen to him. You kept drinking and revolting. Your grades were more than bad during this faze … James watched out. He kept an eye on you 'cause he liked you. He never gave up on you. He came often to me crying and asking me what he should do now … you were not yourself … you went wild honey. At that day you can't remember you were drinking vodka and you had a headache. You didn't know what you were doing so you bought some very strong painkillers and drank them all. All 24 pills with vodka. James found you. He was also scared as hell as you were as you found Logan. He thought you tried to kill yourself. He called 911 and he made you puke all the pills and alcohol out and the paramedic told me he was your hero. If James hadn't found you and hadn't reacted that fast … I would have lost you Kenny."

Kendall was shocked. "Why didn't you or James said something about that?" he whispered.

"He didn't want to. He said 'I don't want a forced friendship 'cause I'm his hero … I want to have a genuine friendship with him' and we both agreed that we don't mention it anymore. We told you that you felt so miserable due to the drinking and that you fell and hit your head at the pavement but yeah … now you know the truth Kenny so … protect Logan … protect him that he doesn't do the same mistake as you. The doctor said … 'Sometimes a person who loses himself in grief and hate doesn't notice the wish to die but their subconscious mind noticed it and coaxes you to kill yourself without noticing. That was what happened to you but I also think … that Logan reached his point so … help him … deep inside you … you know what to do … you know his situation … his feelings. I love you Kenny … "

She hugged him tight, gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "I'll catch a coffee honey. I'll be right back" with that she left and also left a Kendall behind who was deep in thought.

"I don't let this happen to you Logan … I'm by your side … and … James and Carlos will be your friends too. And Katie will love you … she's as smart as you are and she likes to discuss … You're not alone anymore Logan … we've come to know each other better but … I'll never leave your side Logie … never …"

W-where am I?" Logan's eyes blinked open.

He could tell that he was lying in a big fluffy bed, with tons of colorful pillows. Surrounding him were walls that were painted in the colors that represented the Minnesota Wilds, a local hockey team. There was hockey gear all over the room, and the walls had posters of hockey on them as well. This certainly wasn't Logan's room.

"You at my house, buddy..." Kendall cooed, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Logan quickly tried to sit up and ignore the lightheadedness. He swung his feet over the bed, "I've already bothered you too much, sorry…I-I'll g-go home…"

Logan tried to stand up but nearly passed out, luckily Kendall was there and grabbed onto the small shivering boy's arm…making sure that he didn't fall down.

"Sit down, Logie…you need to relax…besides, this is your home." Kendall said softly.

"H-how is this my home?"

"I'm going to look after you, and so is my mom and Katie and Carlos and James." Kendall replied, "We're your home…you're safe now."

"R-really?" Logan felt tears welling up in his eyes. He felt so overwhelmed by everything. Did Kendall really want to help him? Why would he do that?

"Yep…welcome home, Logan." Kendall smiled, rubbing the raven haired boy's back.

Logan sniffed for a while. "Second ... who is Katie? You mentioned James ... he was your friend right? But who is Carlos?" Logan was confused.

So many things happened so fast. His head spun on so much information.

"Easy buddy ... take a deep breath and then we're gonna talk for a while ... does that sound like a plan?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked Kendall in the eyes.

"Okay ... first of all Logan, you'll stay here. I know we don't know each other so good but this will change now. Listen ... I don't mind how often you run away ... or how often we argue or how you persist to go to your own... uh ... house ... I'll bring you back here. I've got your back buddy no matter what so don't fight it okay?"

As Logan nodded Kendall went on. "Okay now the people. Katie is my younger sister. She can be annoying and if she tries to tease you just ignore her than she knows she crossed a line; she'll apologize and goes away. Now James. Yes he's my friend. He's the one who helped me to get over the loss of my father. And Carlos? He's ... unique ... he's very hyper ... to much energy ... and he thinks about food nearly the whole day long. They want to meet you. Don't worry ... I told them that you're sick and that I tell them when you're up to meet them. But they are very kind and caring people!"

Kendall smiled. "By the way ... how are you feeling Logie?"

Logan nodded.

They sounded nice. He hoped he wouldn't do something to mess this up. "Uh... better?" he tried to lie.

Truth was ... he felt like shit. His stomach cramped and convulsed and he felt sick. And the worst thing was ... he knew he would throw up soon.

"No lies Logie ... please ... I can see that you're not even a little better ..." Kendall said but was interrupted by Logan…

"Bucket. Now. Please!" was all he managed to say and the taller boy acted as fast as he could…Logan managed to get the bucket in time before he puked his guts out into it.

Between all of the stuff that was going on, Kendall had completely forgot about how this all started. Logan still had the stomach bug…he was still sick, and the cuts and loss of blood were making it worse. Kendall figured that the pills would help to take care of all the other stuff, and now all he had to focus on was making sure Logan recovered from his illness properly. Kendall watched as Logan gagged up nothing into the bucket. Tears stung Logan's eyes. He could've sworn that he was going to throw up…

"Logie…do you think the vomiting has anything to do with your parents?" Kendall said softly.  
Logan shrugged, "I've felt m-more nervous lately…and all anxious…"

"I'm going to go and get a thermometer…" Kendall decided as he got up.

More tears slid down Logan's face, "D-don't leave me."

"I'm coming right back, buddy, no worries." Kendall grinned as he stepped out into the hallway and opened the linen closet to get the thermometer out. Kendall came back in and stuck the small tool into Logan's mouth, waiting 2 minutes for it to beep.

"What's my temperature?" Logan questioned.

"102.4….well, you're definitely sick, buddy…you should get some rest."

Logan nodded and lied down, "Kendall…"

"Yeah?"

"C-can you stay in here with me?" Logan's cheeks flushed, he was worried that Kendall would be mad.

"Sure, Logie." Kendall sat next to Logan on the bed and began to stroke the sick boy's hair until he saw Logan's eyes flutter shut.

**Echizen and I have some of chapter 7 done, so it should be up later on today. We are so happy that everyone loves this story! :)**

**Xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! We're sooo sorry for not updating in a while! But here is a long chapter to make up for it haha :)**

Kendall sighed, feeling so bad for Logan. First his parents leave, then he hurts himself and gets sent to the ER, and now he's still lying in bed with a high fever and the stomach bug. Things just weren't going his way, and Kendall couldn't help but have a broken heart because of that.

He could feel Logan squirming, and instantly knew the smaller boy was in pain. Kendall nudged his shoulder and tried to calm him down, but Logan continued to whimper as tears slid down his pale cheeks.

"Logie, buddy...you ok?" Kendall cooed.

Logan's eyes opened up, and he winced, "M-my s-stomach r-really hurts..." Logan sobbed.

"Do you think you're going to be sick?" Kendall said softly.

Logan couldn't answer, he leaned over the bed and grabbed the bucket. He ducked his head in and violently expelled the contents of his stomach. Kendall could hear Logan's retching and gagging getting louder...

"M-my s-stomach r-really h-h-hurts, Kendall, m-m-make i-it s-stop." Logan cried, vomiting into the bucket again.

Kendall rubbed small circles on Logan's back. "shhh buddy it's okay ... let it out ... that's it ... you'll feel better soon ..." Kendall soothed.

Logan panted hard. It was hard to breath. His lungs were on fire. The smaller boy couldn't help but cry. Everything hurt like hell and he wanted it to stop! Right now! Kendall saw the boys emotions run over his face and hugged him gently.

"Listen Logie ... first stop panicking! You're going to make yourself sick again! Second ... let your body heal in peace ... if you try to rush it, it pays your back while getting sicker and sicker ... so ... calm down ... you're not alone anymore ..." Kendall said softly.

Logan leaned against Kendall's chest. It was so warm and welcoming. It felt so right. He felt protected and loved. "Thank you Kendall ... for everything ..." Logan whispered.

"Don't mention it buddy ... you're welcome ... just ... rely on me more okay? And get better!" he said with a smile. "I want to show you the world. I want to show you that it's worth to live and how beautiful life can be ..."

Kendall said and stroked through Logan's hair.

Logan peered up at Kendall with teary eyes, "R-really? Y-your g-going to s-stay by my s-side?"

The blonde nodded, "Yep...I'm not going anywhere, Logie."

Logan felt a small grin play on his lips. He snuggled up against Kendall and listened to the older boy's heartbeat. It felt warm and cozy lying next to him...he felt loved for once in his life. Everyone had always told him that he wasn't good enough, but now...finally...he had a person that believed in him and had hope. Logan silently wished that Kendall would be able to heal all of the scars that had formed on his heart from the issues with his family.

Mrs. Knight came upstairs quietly and walked up to Kendall, seeing that Logan had been resting, she didn't want to wake him up.

She smiled kindly at Logan and brushed softly some hair bangs out of his face. "Kendall ... I made some dinner ... for you it's fish sticks and mashed potatoes and green peas and yes you have to eat them too and god help me if I find out you flushed or threw them away! For Logan I've made some chicken broth ... make sure he eats it okay Kenny? We also have some salty crackers he should eat them too ... I've got to go to see after your grandmother so I'll be back at 8pm at the latest okay honey? Oh and his meds are on the counter in the kitchen ... but if he keeps puking you've got to call the doctor again 'cause that could mean that he has an acute gastroenteritis" she explained.

"A what?" Kendall asked louder than he wanted.

"It's a severe inflammation of the stomach ..." Logan's tinny voice could be heard.

"That would explain why I can't stop puking and why it hurts so much ..." Logan mumbled.

Kendall looked surprised that Logan was so honest about him feeling sick.

"And your fever honey!" Mrs. Knight said. "I don't have to touch you neither to be a doctor ... I can tell that you're feverish alone how you look sweetie ... rest a little bit more okay? And then you try eating and if it's not working Kendall will call the doctor ... okay?"

"Sounds like a plan ..." Logan mumbled with a faint smile on his lips.

About 20 minutes after Mrs. Knight had left, Kendall decided to get up. Logan was almost asleep, so Kendall tried to not wake him up.

"K-kendall...c-can I come d-down stairs w-with you?" Logan asked in a small voice.

"sure, Logan...can you get up?"

Logan tried to stand, but nearly fell over due to dizziness. Kendall held onto Logan's hand and helped him downstairs so his friend wouldn't fall again and get hurt. Once downstairs, Kendall took out his food and sat down. Logan joined Kendall at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Kendall questioned.

Logan shook his head, "My stomach hurts."

"Well, I want you to try eating a little bit...you are far too weak and need some food to help you get better." Kendall explained as he got the chicken brother and crackers.

Logan groaned at the food, just looking at it made him feel sick. He took the spoon and raised it to his mouth. The second the liquid ran down Logan's throat he began to feel nauseas. Oh no...Logan really didn't want to make a mess again. He knew Kendall would end up having to clean it then, and he'd feel so bad if that happened. Though, there was no use in try to stop this. Logan's stomach instantly disagreed with the broth and now the small boy could feel it coming back up his throat. Logan hunched over and vomited all over himself and the floor. He wanted to stop, but his stomach kept convulsing and the bile kept coming out. His stomach ached even more now, and Logan felt like crap.

"Shh..." Kendall rubbed Logan's back, "I'm going to call the doctor, and then get you cleaned up."

Logan nodded weakly and wrapped his skinny arms around his waist, still feeling just as queasy as before.

Everything hurt. Logan hugged his stomach and cried in agony. Why him? Stomach flu was bad but an inflammation? "I don't feel good ..." he whimpered and Kendall gave him a bucket while he phoned the doctor. As soon as Logan had the bucket in his hand he puked again. His stomach wouldn't stop convulsing and it hurt like HELL!

"Yes Kendall Knight speaking ... my friend Logan was in the ER today and they told us that he's got a pretty nasty case of stomach flu but he keeps puking and retching. What? Yes, we tried to give him some food but as soon as he swallowed a little bit of chicken broth he brought it back up almost immediately. Right now? He's puking again. Yeah he's got a fever but I don't know how bad. You sent the doctor? I appreciate that Mrs. Lynn thank you so much. We wait for him then. Thanks again. Bye" with that he hung up and turned to Logan.

"Sorry buddy but I had to talk to her that she could get someone here to check up on you. You look like living hell ..." he said and started to remove Logan's cloth as soon as he stopped gagging.

"Thanks for such a nice compliment" Logan muttered.

"Sorry Logie but ... it's true ..." Kendall looked at him apologetically.

Logan couldn't take the pain anymore...it hurt to bad, and he was suffering. His stomach felt as if a whole bunch of little needles were ripping at his insides, and on top of all that, he felt that icky substance creeping back up his throat. Logan hugged the bucket to his chest and puked up a thick liquid. It scratched his throat and made everything ache even more.

"K-Kendall, m-my t-tummy r-really h-hurts." Logan whimpered, tears streaking down his face.

Kendall rubbed Logan's back, "Shh...I know, I know...the doctor will be here soon."

Logan wrapped his arms around his stomach again and hunched over, moaning in pain. His head began to hurt now too. Logan quickly shot back up from hunching over and grabbed the bucket, dry-heaving into it. He gagged and retched, only making everything hurt more immensly. Kendall continued to rub his back until he heard th doorbell ring.

"I'm going to go and answer the door, buddy...it's probably the doctor...hang in there." Kendall said as he left and headed for the front door.

The doctor came over to Logan and checked him out again. "Hm..." he murmured concerned. "I have to admit that this is a really severe inflammation. We have to take him in again to make an endoscopy to be sure which bacteria caused this. As you said he can't keep anything down so we have the advantage now that his stomach is empty and we don't have to wait but we need to have his parents sign the forms"

Kendall swallowed hard. "And there's the problem... his parents ... yeah ... kinda abandoned him ..." Kendall said softly.

"Okay that's a problem ... Any other next of kin?" he asked.

"There is no one" Kendall answered.

"Okay ... hm ... what about your mother? I need an adult who is willing to take care of him after the gastroscopy" The man in the white gown explained.

"Why? What exactly is this 'gastroscopy?' Kendall asked carefully.

He didn't know what he should do.

"That means we have to sedate him and enter a small tube with a camera at the end to get a better look at his stomach and then we put there another tube in to take some samples to get an accurate diagnosis this time. The other doctor was a bungler! This inflammation hasn't occurred over night! So is it possible that your mother would sign the forms that we can start? This is really urgent he's in real agony you know ... so what do you say?" the doctor asked.

Kendall was overwhelmed with the flood of information but nodded anyway. "I call my mom and she will drive us to the hospital ... may I have your name that we can tell the nurse which doctor will do this endo... thing?"

"It's called gastroscopy and my name is Dr. Spector. I'll see you then." said the doc packed up his things and left the house.

Logan was pretty out of it due to the small amount of calmative the doctor injected but the pain was evident on his face. His face was ashen with a slight hint of green. Yeah Dr. Spector was right. He was in agony. Kendall took his phone out and called his mom.

"Mom? Listen ... I need you to come back and take us to the hospital ... Logan's worse ..."

"What happened?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed.

"He needs to have endiscapely…" Kendall mumbled.

"You mean an endoscopy? Oh my." Mrs. Knight gasped, "I'm heading home as soon as I can, alright…make sure Logan is ok until I get there."

Kendall nodded, "Ok, I will…bye mom."

After hanging up with his mom, Kendall went over to see how Logan was doing. It was obvious that his fever had gone up from before.

"Poor baby." Kendall cooed.

Logan whimpered, turning over onto his other side.

"Shh…I know, buddy….my mom will be here soon." Kendall rubbed circles onto the smaller boy's back.

Kendall just crossed his fingers that his mother would show up soon, he knew the doctor was right, Logan was in pain and needed medical help fast.

"K-ken-ndall…i-it r-really h-h-hurts." Logan sobbed.

"I wish I could help, Logie." Kendall sighed, feeling his heart shatter. Hadn't Logan gone through enough so far?

**We both hope you liked this chapter! Poor Logie :( lol **

**xoxo**

**~EMiLY**


End file.
